Am I Too Late?
by The Most Terrible Writer
Summary: When Miley gets a wedding invatation to Nick and Lilly's wedding, she feels her heart being ripped out. She still had feelings for Nick that weren't returned. She is afraid to break Lilly's heart, but still wants Nick back. Will freindships break? Niley.
1. The Invitation

Am I Too Late?

5 years later...

**Miley's POV**

I was sitting on my bed, reading my romance book.

"Oh Johnny! You finally told her!" I cried to no one in particular.

"Miles! Mail for you!" Jackson called from downstairs.

"Ok, coming!" I replied, racing downstairs.

I grabbed the letters from Jackson and began searching through them.

"Dad's, Dad's, a letter from Cheyann Dimer?" I said, puzzled at the letter.

"Uh, that's mine. She's my, uh, friend?" Jackson said, grabbing the letter.

"I don't even wanna know" I told him.

"Good" he replied, running to his room.

"Oh look, a letter from Nick" I said, picking up an envelope.

I sat down on the couch and began tearing the letter open.

"I wonder if Nick wants to see me again" I said to myself.

The letter read:

Dear Miley,

You are invited to a wedding!  
Please come celebrate the love between Lillian Truscott and Nicholas Jonas on April 5th.  
We would be delighted for you to come!

Love,  
Lilly and Nick

A tear dropped onto the letter.

_I_ still loved Nick more than any thing in the world. And I _had_ to come to support my best friend.

The sad thing was that never even told me she was dating Nick. And she didn't even tell me she was engaged and she was inviting me. I felt so, so... mad. But sadness still gloated over me.


	2. The Couple

**Nick's POV**

I was sitting next to Lilly, who was feeding our dog, Buddy.

"Why didn't you tell Miley we were dating? And then, not tell her that we were engaged?!" I asked.

"I knew Miley was gonna be heartbroken, so-" Lilly started.

"Did you even think about how she was going to take us getting _married_?" I asked again.

"I'm sorry. I'm glad I actually invited her" Lilly apologized.

"Awwww... I can't stay mad at you" I said.

I leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you, Nick" Lilly told me.

"I love you, too, Lilly" I replied. "Oh, and I have some news that I hope you take well".

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"Well, I'm moving next door to Miley, I wanted to now if that was okay with you" I told her.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"What's the matter with me moving in next to Miley?" I asked.

"You're _engaged _to me" she told me.

"Yeah, and?" I asked, still not getting it.

"I don't want you hanging around Miley. I know you want to, you guys could've been great friends, but still I don't need her trying to get you back" Lilly replied.

"Why would you think she would try to win me back?" I asked her.

"Because she still has feeling for you, Nick. But now you know that _I'm _meant for you" she told me.

She walked outside on the porch. I watched as her beautiful, golden hair flowed in the wind. She was perfect.


	3. insert creative title here

**Lilly's POV**

_I wonder why Nick is moving in next door to Miley. Is he just using me to get to Miley? Please don't let him be._

Nick came out next to me and began kissing me.

"You know I would never give you up for Miley" he said, pulling back.

"But what if you're lying?" I asked.

"Why would I lie to you?" Nick asked me.

"Well..." I started. "I can't even think of a reason".

"Well, trust me. I will never leave you for any one" Nick assured me.

"Okay," she said, smiling. "You can move next door to Miley".

"Great! I really want to be friends with Miley again!" Nick hooted happily, running off the porch and inside.

_I've got a bad feeling about this._

**Miley's POV**

"But do you even know how I feel?" I told Jackson.

We had gotten in an argument about whether I should try to break them up or not.

"Miley, don't try to break them up! They love eachother!" Jackson yelled back.

"But Jackson," I said, sitting on the couch and sobbing. "They _aren't_ in love. Nick's still in love with me the same he was when we were together. He just wants to have the closest thing to me".

"Miles, I'm so sorry" Jackson said, sitting next to me.

"You should be" I told him.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to try and break them up" Jackson said.

"Well, I'm gonna, at the wedding".


	4. Chapter 4

**Nick's POV**

_I'm glad Lilly actually believed me. The only reason I am moving next door to Miley is so I can be together with her again._

I walked down the street to the house next to Miley's and began looking through the interior. It was a beautiful home.

I walked back outside to look at the beautiful sky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Miley sitting on her porch, writing in a notebook.

She spotted me and began walking over to me.

"Hey Nick! Long time, no see!" Miley said, hugging me.

"Hi Miles" I greeted, hugging back.

"Thanks for inviting me to your wedding. I'm very happy for you 2" Miley told me.

"I have missed you ever since we broke up. I hope we can start hanging out again" I told Miley, hoping she would say yes.

"Of course! I would love to be friends again" Miley replied.

"And it's gonna be a lot easier because I'm moving in next door" I told her.

"That's great!" Miley exclaimed, hugging me once again. Her hugs always felt so warm.

_I love her. I love her more than any thing._

**Miley's POV**

_Yeah, he totally moved next door 'cause he wanted to see me. I can't wait to tell Jackson._

"Hey Nick! Miley!" said a voice in the distance.

We turned around to see Lilly running towards us.

"Lilly!" I exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were dating him? And not tell me that you were _engaged_ to him?".

"I'm sorry! I knew you still had feelings for him and..." she started.

"Never mind. Still, I'm happy for you guys" I told her.

"Yeah," Lilly said, kissing him, as if she was dangling him in front of me. "He is a dream in reality".

"Well, good luck" I said going inside.

"Hey, Miles. Who were you talking to?' Jackson asked.

"Nick and Lilly. Nick's moving next door" I replied.

"Well," Jackson said. "Are you gonna break 'em up at the wedding or here?".

"At the wedding" I told him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilly's POV**

_I wonder if Nick and Miley are secretly seeing eachother. Ugggghhhhh! I'm starting to feel hatred for her._

"Lils," Nick said. "Let's get going".

Nick started walking with me to the house.

**At the house...**

"Nick! Are you really falling in love with that girl again!?" I yelled.

"Maybe! I still feel sparks when I'm with her!" Nick yelled back.

"Well, you better start getting your feelings straight because _I'm_ your fiancee!" I screamed. I went in to her room and slammed the door.

**Nick's POV**

**The Next Day**

"That's it boys! Bring it a little more closer!" I yelled, directing the moving truck.

It parked and the men began unloading the truck and taking the boxes into the house.

Miley came outside and smiled at me.

"That was a quick move" she said.

"Yeah, it's..." I started, but I got so lost in her eyes.

"Nick?" she said, waving her hand in front of me. "Nick?"

"Sorry, I zoned" I told her.

"Well, aren't you glad about your wedding tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Okay... well, see ya soon" she said walking inside.

**Miley's POV**

"Well, he seems to be excited about his wedding" I said to myself.

"Miles, what are you doing? I thought you were breaking them up at the wedding" Jackson asked.

"I can't help it! I'm too much in love with him!" I yelled.

"Okay! Take it easy" Jackson said, calmly.

"I love Nick! I'll scream it from the rooftops!" I screamed.

"Miles, go to bed. You're going crazy" Jackson told me.

"You're right" I said going to my room.

I sat in my room thinking about Nick and the break-up plan I was going to commence.

It took forever before I went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miley's POV**

_Well, at 5:00, I'm gonna arrive like right when they guy announces them man and wife. Then I'm gonna break them up by kissing Nick and then... well, it'll just go from there._

"Jackson! Start getting ready for the party!" I shouted downstairs.

"I already am! What time is the party?" he asked.

"Um," I said. He didn't know it had started an hour ago. "At 5:00. We should leave at 4:45!" I shouted back.

"Ok, well, you get ready then!".

I slipped in to my light blue dress (it's Nick's favorite color) and put on my blue high heels. I began applying blush, eye shadow, and mascara.

When I finished, I heard Jackson calling, "Miles! Let's go!".

"Coming!" I yelled, running down the stairs.

As I reached the bottom, I saw Jackson's jaw drop.

"Nick's one heck of a lucky guy!" Jackson told me. "May I?". He held arm out.

"Yes you may" I said, giggling and taking his arm.

**Nick's POV**

_Well, the wedding part is about to start and Miley hasn't showed up yet. I hope she does._

"Alright everyone! We're about to start!" I shouted.

Everyone began taking seats. The wedding was taking place outside on a beach. There was a beautiful sunset.

I took my spot and waited for Lilly.

A couple of minutes later the flower girl came out, then Lilly, wearing a beautiful, long white dress.

She walked up to the stand wear I was standing and waiting for the rabi to start.

"Dearly Beloved, We are gathered here today to-". The rabi was cut off.

Miley was running towards us screaming, "STOP THE WEDDING!!".

A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun!


	7. Final Chapter

**Miley's POV**

_Well, I did it. Now all I have to do is-_

"Miley! What are you doing?!" Nick asked, shocked.

"Yeah Miley," Lilly said, angrily. "What are you doing?".

"This" I said.

I walked up to Nick, put my hands on his neck and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss filled with love and sparks that told me he was the one.

Everyone in the crowd gasped.

"MILEY!! HOW COULD YOU??" Lilly screamed.

"I'm sorry! I'm just so in love with him!" I told her.

"Well, now you're gonna pay for love!" she yelled.

She grabbed my arms and threw me to the ground.

"Why you son of a-" I said.

I got up and pulled her hair causing her her to scream and lose control.

She started kicking and punching me and I was fighting back.

"Guys! Stop!" a voice shouted.

Some hands grabbed Lilly and pulled her back.

I looked up and saw Oliver standing there, trying to keep the fighting Lilly away.

"Get your filthy paws of-" Lilly started. She then looked up and saw Oliver there.

"Um, Oliver?" Lilly asked. "How are you?". She pretended as if nothing had happened and extended a hand to Oliver. He took her hand and lifted her up. Lilly looked at him in such a loving way, I knew she fell in love with him.

"Miley, I'm sorry." she said, holding out her hand. "Can we be friends again?".

"Of course, Lilly. You'll always be my best friend," I said, pushing the hand away and hugging her. "I will never let a guy come between us again".

"So, Oliver-" she started.

"Um, Lilly" I said, pointing at the shocked crowd.

"Uh, everyone, I will not be getting married today, but you can stay to party and dance" Lilly told the audience.

Many people started getting up to leave.

Lilly saved it by saying, "And food!".

Then many husbands started convincing their wives into letting them stay for romance and food.

"Well, that was the best wedding I've ever attended" someone behind me said.

I turned around to see Nick standing there, smiling.

"Nick, get over here" I told him, smiling. "Now".

"Or what?" he said.

"Or I'll have to chase you to kiss you" I replied.

"Oh, you wanna kiss me. I'll do that" he said, walking towards me.

I leaned in and kissed him.

"Madam, may I have this dance?" he asked as a slow song came on.

"Yes, Sir Jonas" I replied, taking his arm.

He lead me onto the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my hips. We began swaying to the music.

"Well, you haven't asked me yet" I told him.

"What haven't I asked?" he asked.

I gave him a look.

"Ohhhhh, yeah. Miley, will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked.

"Absolutely" I replied, kissing him.

_We danced the whole night together and I couldn't have asked for a better life. I'm very happy now._

A/N: Sorry, I couldn't come up with a better ending.


End file.
